


Five Times Alec Walks Away From Magnus And One Time He Doesn't

by notcrypticbutcoy



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Malec, actually not that light angst, drunk magnus, implied depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:04:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7018663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcrypticbutcoy/pseuds/notcrypticbutcoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High school AU. </p><p>Magnus Bane is beautiful, and funny, and honestly so cute that Alec's not sure he could ever handle a conversation with him.</p><p>Turns out, Magnus quite likes Alec, too. Too bad Camille and Sebastian seem to be out to ruin it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Alec Walks Away From Magnus And One Time He Doesn't

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ninwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninwrites/gifts).



> I wrote most of this at about 2am yesterday, yet again. Trigger warning for implications of depression throughout, non-consensual touching, and some homophobia.
> 
> I promise this isn't as stressful and heavy as it sounds.

1.

There were days when Alec was ready to shoot all the teachers by the time school finished.

There were days when Alec wanted to bury himself in bed and never get out of it.

There were even some days when he felt oddly sociable, and wanted to hang out with his friends (anywhere but the school corridors).

And there were days when Alec just wanted to be invisible.

It was one of those days. It had started off fine, with Isabelle and Max shouting at each other at home about who got the last pancake, and their parents doing their usual routine of ignoring their children. Jace and Clary had been unnecessarily soppy in the parking lot (dammit, Alec didn't want to see his best friend snogging his girlfriend) but, all in all, the day had started off fairly ordinarily.

Until just now, when Sebastian (creepy, smarmy, cruel Sebastian) had decided to smash into Alec and Aline, causing the both of them to drop everything they were holding.

As though public humiliation wasn't bad enough, Magnus Bane was there.

So as Alec bent down, ignoring Sebastian and Camille and the rest of the corridor as they laughed (their taunts more at Aline than at Alec, who was openly dating the lovely Helen Blackthorn) he was unfortunately aware of a certain beautiful Asian boy's eyes on him.

Alec's stomach flipped when a pair of sparkly boots with chunky heels came into his view, followed by a pair of tight dark skinny jeans. He glanced up, feeling his cheeks flush a darker red, knowing before he did so that Magnus was now right in front of him.

Magnus didn't say a word. He merely bent down, his knees touching the filthy linoleum floor of the school corridor, and helped Alec pick up his things.

"Thank you," Alec mumbled as he took the books from Magnus.

Magnus rolled his gold-green eyes. "Sebastian's an asshole." He paused, turning over a notebook with a picture of Aline and Helen on the front. He raised his eyebrows, one corner of his lips lifting in a tiny, teasing smile. "Is this yours?"

Alec reddened further, for absolutely no reason. Could the floor swallow him up? Please? "It's Aline's," he said.

Alec straightened up at the same time Magnus did. Magnus called Aline's name, and handed the book to her.

"Magnus," Sebastian said, rolling his eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Painting my nails," Magnus replied, sarcasm lacing his words. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

Alec wanted, oh-so-desperately, to get out of there. He'd got his stuff, Sebastian was suitably distracted, and Aline was walking off with her head held high. (It wasn't like Sebastian targeted anyone specific—he enjoyed torturing different people every day.) But Magnus was standing right in front of him, and if he wanted to get past, he'd need to brush against Magnus.

Alec was blushing enough already.

"What the hell for?" Sebastian was asking, a hard look in his black, black eyes.

Magnus raised one (pierced and perfect) eyebrow. "Why the hell not?"

Sebastian's eyes slid over to Alec. "What the fuck are you looking at, Lightwood?" he snapped.

Alec flushed deeper. "Nothing," he mumbled.

Magnus shifted just enough for him to make his way past, and Alec fled to his next lesson.

 

2.

Alec picked up his sports bag and turned around, and saw Sebastian standing _right behind him_. He jumped, eyes widening, and tried to take a step backwards, not liking how close Sebastian was. His gaze darted around the empty changing room, and he realised that they were the only people there.

"What are you doing?" he asked Sebastian nervously, backing up against the wall. He'd been at an archery session. Sebastian shouldn't have been there. He didn't have any kit with him.

"Saying hello," Sebastian said, smiling that vile, revolting smirk that made Alec's insides twist unpleasantly. "Am I not allowed to do that, Alexander?"

Alec shuddered, pressing his back against the wall as Sebastian leant closer, breath hitting his face. He jerked his head to one side when Sebastian reached out a hand to touch his mouth, feeling like he was about to be sick.

"I'm sure you think I don't know," he murmured, thumb brushing Alec's cheekbone. "But I do. I know what you like, Lightwood. Who you like."

Was this worse, Alec wondered? Was this worse than the homophobic comments he heard Sebastian and Camille make on a daily basis in the corridors? Was this worse that the feeling of guilt he got? Because those comments were never aimed at him. He'd never dated. He'd never kissed anyone. His friends knew. His family knew. But nobody else did.

Or so he'd thought.

Alec couldn't breathe. He was going to be sick. "Y-you don't– You're–"

"Hmmm." Sebastian's lips were dangerously close to his skin. Alec screwed his eyes shut, horror washing through him. "But how do you know I'm not? Maybe I am. Or maybe I just like watching you squirm."

The sound of boots clopping noisily across the tiled floor outside met their ears. Sebastian dropped his hand, taking a step away from Alec, and shot the door a nasty look. Alec wanted to drop to his knees in front of whoever it was who'd walked past, take their hands and thank them profusely.

"Shame," Sebastian said, barely sparing Alec a glance as he stalked out, the door swinging shut behind him with a thud.

Alec stood frozen for a long moment, hands trembling and heart pounding, before he regained the sense of mind to pick up his bag and get the fuck out of there. It was okay. He was okay. Sebastian hadn't actually done anything. It was fine.

He shouldered open the door, planning on going to the bathroom and then heading home and forcing down as much of Isabelle's cooking as he possibly could before he brought out the take-out menus, because holy shit, he was starving.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Magnus standing by the sinks in the bathroom, hands gripping the edge of the sink, face clean of make-up, a pile of colour-smudged face wipes next to him.

Magnus' gaze met his through the mirror, green eyes fixing onto blue. Magnus' eyes were rimmed with red. Alec's face was even paler than usual. Magnus had tear-tracks on his cheeks. Alec looked like he was about to throw up all over the floor. Magnus never lost his composure. Alec never let anyone else see it when he lost his.

Magnus looked back down, hunching his shoulders as though it would enable him to disappear, make that image disappear from Alec's mind.

"Are you going to stand there and stare at me all evening?" Magnus snapped, voice raw and scratchy.

Alec swallowed. "No, I'm sorry, I–" He stopped. "I'm sorry."

Magnus said nothing. Alec walked over to the sink at the other end of the row, shoved his trembling hands under the water and splashed it over his face. He felt Magnus' eyes on him, and glanced up.

"Are you alright?" Magnus asked, brow furrowed, concern written in his eyes.

"Yeah." _Tellhimtellhimtellhim. Tell someone. Tell him. It was him who walked past. It had to be. Tell him._ "I'm fine." He paused. "I– Are you alright?"

Magnus smiled bitterly. "No."

Alec was quiet for a moment, taken aback by the honesty. He hadn't expected that. He'd expected Magnus to deflect. Not that he knew Magnus particularly well. Magnus got on with Isabelle. Magnus was proud of himself and his sexuality. Magnus was kind and funny. But he didn't know Magnus.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked eventually, feeling a little stupid at the words.

Magnus shrugged. "There's no _it_."

"Um, right." Alec chewed on the inside of his cheek, and wondered what the fuck he was doing, talking to Magnus, seeing Magnus like his.

"No, I mean, there's really nothing. There's nothing _wrong_. There's nothing to be upset about." Magnus sucked in a deep breath. "I just...felt really bad. Which sounds ridiculous."

"No," Alec said. Magnus glanced up at him. "It's not ridiculous. It's not ridiculous at all. You- You don't have to justify what you feel. Emotions don't need validation."

"Are you sure you're alright?" Magnus asked, searching his eyes.

"Positive." _Tell him!_ "I should go."

He was out of the door and three paces up the corridor before Magnus shouted after him. He pretended he didn't hear it.

***

3.

When Alec opened his locker the next morning, it was a don't-want-to-get-out-of-bed day. Not because he was tired, though he was, but just because he really, really didn't want to be in school. Especially not with Sebastian. Not that Sebastian had so much as looked his way when they'd passed each other, twice.

He frowned when he saw a piece of paper shoved inside his locker. He picked it up, eyes widening as he read the digits scrawled across the paper in glittery silver pen. Whirling round, he found Magnus leaning against the wall on the opposite side of the corridor, watching him. His lips lifted up in his signature smirk, and he quirked an eyebrow.

Alec pulled his phone out of his pocket. He could feel how much he was blushing, because _holy motherfucking god_ , Magnus Bane had just put his phone number in Alec's locker. Magnus, whom Alec had been (low-key) crushing on for the last two years.

He tapped the number into his phone, and opened a new conversation.

**[From: Alec Lightwood, 8:29]**

**Hey**

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Magnus pull out his phone.

**[From: Magnus Bane, 8:29]**

**Good morning, Alec**

Magnus looked up at him. Alec bit his lip.

**[From: Magnus Bane, 8:30]**

**Can I come over and talk to you?**

Alec didn't text back. He met Magnus' gaze and nodded. Magnus smiled, pocketed his phone, and walked across to Alec's locker.

"Hello," Magnus said.

Alec swallowed. "Hi."

He waited for Magnus to say something. When he didn't, he cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Was there something you wanted to ask me?" he asked.

Magnus blinked glitter-covered, black-lined eyes. "Not really. I just wanted to say hello. And thank you for yesterday."

"I didn't do anything."

Magnus shrugged, one corner of his lips turned up. His smiles were always more smirks than smiles, Alec thought. But this... It wasn't quite a smile, or a smirk. Just a slight upturn of his mouth. But it was so much more open than normal.

"What you said. It helped. I just wanted to suggest that maybe you should take your own advice. I don't know what was bothering you yesterday, but you looked terrified. You don't always have to pretend to be okay when you're not." He paused for breath, then said, "I know we don't know each other that well, but maybe we could change that. We could get coffee. After school. If you'd like to."

In all his life, Alec's heart had never beat as fast as it was when Magnus asked that, looking at him with a coy expression on his face, lashes swooping down across his eyes. God, Magnus was so pretty it was painful. And, if the barely noticeable stains of red across the tops of his cheeks and the phone number and _those damn eyes_ were anything to go by, he'd just asked Alec out on a date. Or at least, he'd asked him out for coffee, and was giving him flirty eyes.

Alec could barely speak around how tight his throat had gone. "Magnus, I—"

A loud laugh came from a few metres to Alec's left. He glanced over and saw Camille stalking up to them, arms folded over her chest. Her smirk was cruel, eyes gleeful and calculating, as though the situation was highly amusing.

"Magnus, that's adorable," she said, eyes fixed on Alec's. "He thinks you're serious!"

Magnus stared at her. Alec's stomach lurched, and his gaze flickered back to Magnus uncertainly. What the fuck did she mean by that? Was this some kind of prank? A dare? But Magnus had seemed so impossibly genuine.

"He doesn't want to go out with you," Camille said scornfully, tossing her hair. "Don't be thick, Lightwood."

Magnus was frowning. "Camille—"

"You're really that desperate," she said, ignoring Magnus in favour of rolling her eyes at Alec. "Keep fooling yourself. Magnus isn't interested."

Alec looked over at Magnus once more. Maybe Camille was right. Maybe Magnus wasn't interested. Maybe he was doing it out of sympathy, or pity, or because he was a little bit bored and a little bit lonely. But Magnus... Magnus was completely out of Alec's league.

He pushed his locker shut, twisting the knob to close it, then turned round, bag slung over his shoulder, to walk to his next lesson. He didn't want to hear any more from Camille. He didn't want to have to look at Magnus. How was he ever going to look him in the eye again after this?

Not half a minute later, a hand wrapped around his elbow, tugging him gently. "Alec," Magnus said. "Alec, wait."

Alec stopped, but he extracted his arm from Magnus' grip. "It's fine," he said.

Magnus shook his head, brow furrowed. "She wasn't _right_. She—"

"You don't have to pretend," Alec said. "It would never have worked anyway."

He turned away from Magnus again, feeling his heart cracking just a little in his chest.

He'd felt so proud of himself for actually getting up and showering and coming to school, today. Now he just wanted to curl up and cry.

***

4.

Magnus texted him. Not about coffee, or Camille, or feelings. He texted him about homework, and being bored, and stupid names for stupid teachers, and YouTube videos, and Netflix, and little things he'd seen and done and thought during the day.

And Alec replied. Sometimes he didn't know how to. Sometimes it felt inadequate, or awkward. But he replied.

They spoke in the corridors: light, simple conversations that made them smile, and laugh a little. Alec couldn't help but enjoy being able to get a laugh out of Magnus.

But they never really talked. Not about anything deeper. Not ever. Not for weeks.

Alec was sitting on the grass in Central Park, enjoying the sunshine while he tried to get some homework done, when a shadow fell across him. He glanced up, and pulled his headphones out when he saw Magnus.

"Hey," he said.

"Can I sit?" Magnus asked.

"Sure." Alec moved his stuff over so Magnus could lean up against the tree like Alec was. "What're you doing here?" he asked, once Magnus had settled.

"Looking for you, believe it or not." Magnus smiled. "Jace told me where you were."

"Where on earth did you see Jace?"

"He dropped Clary off at work. She takes over from my shift."

Alec found it hard to imagine Magnus getting anything much more than boredom out of his job in Starbucks, but, apparently, remembering regulars and writing horrible misspellings on the cups of rude customers could be incredibly good fun.

"Ah." Alec closed his book so he could give Magnus his full attention. It was odd, really, how they'd become friends over the last few weeks. Friends who skirted around anything particularly deep, sure, but friends nevertheless.

"Look, Alec." Magnus sounded serious, eyes similarly so when Alec met his gaze properly. "I've liked getting to know you better. Really, I have." And he smiled, one of those genuine smiles that had no guile, that made Alec's heart flutter. "But we need to talk about something."

"Okay."

"You remember, when I asked you out for coffee and Camille interrupted?"

"Yeah." Alec winced. "Yeah, I do."

Magnus rested his hand over Alec's, which lay carelessly in the grass. "I don't want to push you into anything. That's the last thing I want to do. But what she said... It wasn't true, darling."

 _Darling_. Alec's heart rate tripled, his cheeks turning pink.

"Camille likes stirring up trouble," he continued. "She likes being a bitch and making other people miserable. That doesn't mean she was right."

Alec swallowed. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that if you'd like to get coffee with me, it's still on offer. Whenever you'd like to, if you ever want to, we can."

A shy little smile overtook Alec's face. He turned his hands round underneath Magnus' slowly, and Magnus linked their fingers together. Alec's palms were sweaty, but Magnus just squeezed his hand, not seeming to care at all.

"I'm not doing anything this weekend," Alec said, flush deepening. "If you... If you..."

Magnus smiled back at him. "Me neither."

"Magnus!" called out a moaning, obnoxious voice. Magnus glanced up. Alec yanked his hand back as though Magnus' skin had burned him. He didn't want to be humiliated in front of Magnus again.

The boy who came into view had the same shocking dark hair and blue eyes as Alec did. Alec had a feeling he'd graduated from their school the year before. He couldn't remember his name.

Magnus sighed. "Will—"

"We've waited," apparently-Will said. "For ten minutes."

"Which I told you not to," Magnus replied.

Will ignored him. "Come on, Bane. We have things to do."

"Do we?" Magnus raised his eyebrows. "I wasn't actually aware of this."

"Yes. Now hurry up. Talk to your latest and greatest later."

Will stalked off, clearly expecting Magnus to follow him. _Latest and greatest_? What on earth did that mean?

Magnus ran a hand through his hair, causing it to go in awkward directions as he had product in it. He huffed, pulling at it to make it look like it had before.

"I'm not going," Magnus said.

 _Latest and greatest._ Latest in some long line? Long line of new friends? Long line of potential dates? Long line of...what?

"No, go," Alec said, fixing his gaze in his lap. "Don't change your plans."

_Please stay. I don't want you to go._

Magnus shook his head. "I didn't even have any plans. Our plans today were just to do nothing."

Alec sucked in a deep breath, then stood off, dusting off his pants and avoiding Magnus' gaze. He bent down to gather his things, shoving them back in his bag.

"It's fine," he said. "Go with your friends."

"Alec, you—"

"I'll see you on Monday," he said, walking off in what he hoped was the right direction. He couldn't actually tell, though, with the tears in his eyes.

***

5.

Alec, as so often seemed to be the case, was the only one in his household still awake at half past one on a Friday night—or, rather, Saturday morning. His parents were always asleep by eleven, and his little brother had gone to bed hours ago. Isabelle usually clicked her light off by midnight.

But Alec wasn't even in his bedroom. He had been, for a while, trying to sleep, but he couldn't. It had been stifling, so he'd come down to grab something to drink.

When there was a knock on the front door (who the fuck knocked, when there was a doorbell?) Alec jumped out of his skin. He peered through the peephole, but it was too dark outside to see anything clearly, and the porch light had been broken for months.

He pulled open the door, hoping he wasn't going to get stabbed or mugged or something. Who the hell would be on their doorstep at this time?

When he realised that the man standing in front of him was Magnus, his lips parted in shock. Magnus was soaked through, water making his tank top cling to him and his hair slick to his face.

"Magnus?" Alec asked, astounded. "What on earth are you doing here? How do you even know where I live?"

"Isabelle told me," Magnus said, words slurring together. He had a lot of make-up on, and it had run all over his face in the rain; Alec had the odd urge to tilt Magnus' face up and clean it all off.

"You're drunk," Alec stated. "Oh, god, you're drunk and at my doorstep and it's the middle of the night. Magnus, what the fuck?"

"The club was boring. I wanted to see you. You keep avoiding me."

Alec sighed. "Magnus—"

"Please. Talk to me. Stop avoiding me." Magnus was pouting, looking at him with wide eyes. The expression cracked all of Alec's resolve; whether it was those eyes or the devastating appearance of his make-up, Alec didn't know. But he couldn't say no to it.

"You can't stay here," he said. God, the mere thought of what his parents would do if they woke up to find Magnus Bane in their house in the morning was enough to make Alec shiver.

"I wanna see you."

"Alright, alright. Wait there. Don't go anywhere, okay?"

"Where are you going?"

"To get you something dry to wear. Now don't go anywhere."

Alec returned a moment later with a bundle of clothes, which he suspected would be significantly too large for Magnus, but it didn't matter. Magnus was soaking, probably freezing, and he needed to go home, because he couldn't stay at Alec's house when Robert and Maryse lived there.

"Come on," Alec said, nudging Magnus back out of the door. "Let's go."

***

After spending several minutes waiting for Magnus to find his key in his drunken state, Magnus finally managed to open up the apartment. Alec fumbled along the wall for the light, and blinked at the chaotic, but distinctly empty, scene that greeted him. Did Magnus live on his own? Why had he never asked? How did he not know?

So, as Magnus pushed the front door shut, Alec asked, "Do you live alone?"

"For a few months. I was in foster care. Then I reached eighteen and I left." He shrugged. "I'm tired."

Foster care? Crap, how had they never talked about this? Alec sighed heavily. "It's the middle of the night. Of course you're tired. Look, here are dry clothes. Go and change and then go to bed."

"Don't leave."

Alec's heart fluttered. "Alright. I'll stay for a bit."

Twenty minutes later, Magnus emerged from the bathroom. Alec had settled himself on the sofa, not wanting to poke around Magnus' apartment, and he looked up when he heard footsteps. Magnus had clearly just been in the shower, judging by the damp state of his hair, which was going in all directions, but his make-up must have been waterproof, because it was still smeared across his face. And, yes, Alec's clothes were significantly too large, the sweater sleeves covering his hands and everything falling off him at awkward angles.

Alec smiled to himself. Magnus Bane was so _beautiful_. And, apparently, he could be vulnerable, and human, and sad, as well as the perfectly together person Alec had thought he'd known. Something about his current state made Magnus seem so much less unattainable.

"Sit," Alec said, patting the sofa. "Do you have make-up wipes?" He'd seen Isabelle do it enough times to know how it worked. Roughly. They were in a packet and she wiped them over her face and all the make-up disappeared. How hard could it be?

"Mmm." Magnus tilted his head to one side as he sat down and regarded Alec curiously.

"Mmm? Where?"

"Bathroom." He blinked, slowly. "You're pretty."

Alec flushed. "Right. Thanks. Um. I'll be back."

It took him a while to find Magnus' wipes. Partly because his bathroom was more chaotic than the rest of his apartment, and partly because he took a moment to calm his racing heart. Magnus thought he was pretty. He'd said it when he was drunk. He was serious. Alec had probably been overreacting about everything this whole time, and letting himself overthink things too much, when really Magnus did like him, and—

 _Breathe_ , he reminded himself.

"Alec!" Magnus' entire face brightened when he walked back out, eyes shining. Alec's heart beat double-time.

Alec attempted a smile, and sat down next to Magnus. After a brief moment of hesitation, he lifted Magnus' chin a little and wiped gently through the make-up on Magnus' cheek, under his eye. Huh. They really did work.

Magnus kept staring at him as Alec cleaned off his make-up. Alec forced himself not to stare back. Because if he did, he'd probably do something stupid. Like kiss him. Which he really, really, really wanted to do. But he couldn't do it when Magnus was drunk.

"There," Alec said at last, sitting back and letting go of Magnus' face. "You're done."

"Thank you," Magnus said, smiling up at him.

And then, to Alec's utter surprise, Magnus leant forward and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. Alec froze for a moment, barely registering the way Magnus buried his face in his shoulder and inhaled deeply, nose pressed against the base of Alec's neck.

Slowly, Alec rested his arms around Magnus' waist. He was warm. So warm. And– God, he smelt nice. Was that creepy? That was probably exceptionally creepy. It was definitely weird. But he did. And his hair was soft, and his skin was _so_ soft, and how was that even possible?

"I really wanted to go on a date with you," Magnus mumbled into his neck. "I'm really annoyed with Will for making you think I didn't."

Alec stilled. That wasn't– That wasn't it at all. He just– God, he didn't really know why he'd left that day. He'd just– He'd felt bitter, and bad for stealing Magnus' attention, and just...crappy. For no reason. As per usual.

But he didn't know how to explain his mental state and his consequent thought processes to Magnus. Certainly not when Magnus was drunk. Besides, he had a feeling that maybe Magnus knew some of it already, without having to ask. He was intuitive like that.

"I'm sorry," was all Alec could find to say, his cheek pressed against Magnus' hair. "I wanted to go, too."

For several long minutes, neither of them moved. Alec could feel Magnus' every breath and heartbeat, and it...it was the most contenting and comforting sensation he'd ever experienced.

After a while, Magnus shifted a little, so that he leant up against Alec's side, head resting half on his shoulder, half on his chest, legs curled up in the space between Alec's thighs and the edge of the sofa.

"I'm sorry," Alec said.

Magnus didn't reply. His breaths began to slow, and even out, and he became heavier against Alec's side. Alec ran a hand lightly through his hair and whispered his name to check whether or not he was awake. When Magnus didn't stir, he leant round to grab a cushion from the other end of the sofa, and then lay Magnus down against it as gently as he could without waking him. Magnus frowned, but otherwise didn't make any indication that he'd noticed the movement.

There was a throw rug on the back of a chair. Alec shook it out and covered Magnus with it, then grabbed a pen from the table and scrawled a note on the corner of a piece of torn up paper. He set the pen down, took one last glance at the sleeping Magnus, and walked out.

***

+1

  
It wasn't a good day. It was a don't-want-to-get-out-of-bed-and-don't-want-to-speak-to-anyone kind of day. Alec had barely got any sleep the night before, after Magnus had turned up at his door, and he was pretty sure he'd just completely failed a chemistry test, which his parents would get on his case about, even if he wasn't particularly interested in chemistry.

And now Magnus Bane was walking down the corridor, heading right for him, determination set on his face, and Alec couldn't deal with the humiliation today. He was quite sure that Magnus was going to tell him that it had all been an odd product of his drunkenness, but that didn't help a part of him hoping - praying - that it hadn't been.

"Alec!" Magnus called, as Alec began to turn away from him in the hope of avoiding this conversation. He sighed, and let his forehead fall against his locker. He had to face it. He didn't have any choice. He couldn't ignore Magnus forever. It would be better to get it over with, right?

"Alec." Magnus' hand rested on his shoulder. "Hey."

Alec didn't look at him as he stood up straighter, pretending to be preoccupied with looking for something in his locker. "Hey."

"I just wanted to say thank you. For last night. And I'm sorry. I didn't mean to put you in that situation. Well." He laughed a little. "I did want to see you, but turning up on your doorstep in the middle of the night was a bit of a bad move. So I'm sorry. And thank you for...looking after me."

Alec flushed, and swallowed heavily. "It was no problem."

"Maybe." Magnus shrugged. "It was kind."

Alec glanced across at him, and, before he could overthink it, said, "You deserve kindness."

Magnus' expression slipped in surprise, all his walls disappearing as Alec caught him off guard. They went straight back up, of course, once he'd gathered himself, but his eyes were softer. It was worth it, Alec thought, saying potentially embarrassing things, if he got to see the real Magnus as a result.

"Why on earth," Magnus said, gently, "would there be anyone in the world who wouldn't count themselves unbelievably fortunate to have you as a date?"

Alec swallowed again. Magnus took a tiny step closer, his fingers brushing Alec's before retreating. Alec copied the movement. Slowly, Magnus turned his hand around and twined their fingers together.

"Come and get coffee with me," Magnus whispered. "After school."

Alec gazed down at him, entranced by the way Magnus' eyes looked, and then nodded. "Alright."

A smile broke out across Magnus' face. "Really?"

"Really."

Magnus squeezed his hand. "No doubts, this time. I want this. Whatever anyone says, whatever you start worrying about—I want this. Okay?"

"Okay." Alex returned Magnus' smile, tentatively.

"I'll meet you by the gate after last period."

"Okay."

Magnus' smile fell a little, concern showing in his eyes. "Bad day?"

Alex shrugged. "It just got better."

Lips, warm and soft, brushed across his cheek. Magnus pulled back, looking far too self-satisfied, and winked at him, the glitter lining around his eyes catching the light.

"You're such a flirt, Lightwood."

Alec had to bite his lip to stop himself grinning stupidly.

***

Alec was out of school before Magnus. He sat on the wall outside, just beyond the school gate, texting Magnus to let him know where he was, when Isabelle passed him and raised her eyebrows.

"Waiting for something, big brother?"

He met her gaze. "Magnus."

She smiled widely. "Good. Have fun."

A few minutes later, he spotted Magnus walking up the stairs, and his heart thudded. Magnus Bane was so, so beautiful. His hair was piled high and shimmering, curling forwards as though on the precipice of falling across his forehead, and god, Alec just wanted to pepper his face with kisses. He blushed at the thought. What was _wrong_ with him today?

Magnus' eyes swept along the wall where many students were milling around, some talking, some doing homework, some with headphones in, some, like Alec, waiting for their friends. A smile lit up his face when his gaze met Alec's, and it was so genuine that Alec could hardly breathe. Magnus' expression was like that just because he was looking at Alec. The feeling was indescribable.

"Alexander," Magnus said, when he stood in front of Alec. "Hey."

"Hey, Magnus."

Magnus' smile widened. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah." He sucked his lower lip into his mouth, looking at Magnus shyly. "Yeah."

Magnus extended his hand as though he was offering to help Alec down from the wall. It was such a ridiculous offering, because Alec was so tall his feet almost touched the ground anyway, but he took Magnus' hand, because it was Magnus.

Alec jumped down. Magnus' skin was soft, and the cold metal of his rings felt like a stark contrast to the warmth of his palm. Alec wondered whether his hand felt gross and clammy, and whether Magnus was internally cringing.

Magnus opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, a sickly sweet voice floated over to them.

"Well well. Look at this," Camille said, Sebastian beside her with a smirk on his face. She crossed her arms, shaking her head. "I admire your determination to prove me wrong, Magnus, but really, we both know that this is all a lie."

Alec tensed. Despite Magnus' words earlier, despite the way his entire face had brightened the moment their gazes had met, despite the fact that Magnus had hugged him and told him he was pretty and that he wanted to go on a date with him when he'd been drunk, Alec felt uncertain. Camille made him uncertain. She played on his insecurities with such ease.

Magnus' grip on his hand tightened. He didn't say a word to Camille, or to Sebastian; he merely turned, started walking, and tugged Alec with him.

"He's lying to you, Lightwood!" Sebastian shouted. "Why the fuck would he go for you?"

"Ignore it," Magnus said under his breath. "Ignore them."

Alec trembled slightly.

"Look at yourself!" Camille let out a laugh. "Look at him! He's not going to go for you!"

Magnus stopped dead. Alec turned to look down at him, heart pounding in fear. Magnus was watching him with an odd, inscrutable expression on his face, searching his eyes. His hold on Alec's hand was firm, and his gaze was strangely reassuring. Alec couldn't look away. Whatever Magnus was thinking was far more interesting than whatever Camille and Sebastian were shouting. Alec could hardly hear them, anyway.

Magnus' free hand reached up to touch his cheek, fingers tucking a lock of hair behind his ear and then sliding down and along his jawline, slowly moving back and forth.

Magnus' eyes dropped to his lips. Alec's eyes dropped to his, and then flickered back up, to find Magnus already looking at him. A tiny smile turned up the corners of his mouth.

And then Magnus lifted himself onto his toes, and his lips were on Alec's, soft and warm and insistent, firm but not pushy, and Alec could do nothing but wrap an arm around Magnus' waist, dip his head, and kiss him back.

They stayed lip-locked for a long, long moment, Magnus' hand cupping his face, Alec's arm pulling him close, the fingers of their free hands intertwined. Alec couldn't help smiling into their kiss, because he was _kissing_ Magnus, and it was wonderful.

After what could have been seconds or minutes or days, for all Alec knew, they parted. Magnus' smile was wide enough to split his face, eyes shining, and his thumb stroked across Alec's cheek, a fond expression flashing settling in his eyes.

"You're incredible, Alexander," Magnus said. "Absolutely incredible."

Of everything Magnus could have said, Alec hadn't expected that. He flushed, dropping his gaze, and then looked back up at Magnus from beneath his lashes. "Really?"

Magnus' smile widened impossibly further. "Really really."

Alec smiled back at him. "So are you."

Magnus threw his head back and laughed, long and loud and uninhibited. Alec couldn't help but stare.

"Thank you, darling," Magnus said eventually. "So, now we've told Camille and Sebastian to fuck off, how about coffee?"

Alec nodded. "I'd love coffee."

Magnus stood on his tiptoes and kissed Alec's cheek. "Me too. Come on."

And so, blush staining his cheeks, smile on his lips, Alec walked hand-in-hand with Magnus down the street to what he sorely hoped would be the first of many dates.


End file.
